


Coincidence

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicola visits a friend at work, but she doesn't realise that they have a friend in common.</p><p>[fem!drivers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Nicola was strolling around in her lunch break when she realised that she was walking past Danielle's tattoo shop, _Inkubus Tattoo Parlour_. She still had her coffee in her hand and twenty minutes free before she was due back at work so she wandered into the shop, the little bell jingling as she opened the door.

"Hi, mate." Danielle's big smile made everyone smile back and Nicola could see why she was so popular.

"I was just passing and I thought I would say hi." Nicola fidgeted with her glasses, fascinated by the array of drawings covering the wall.

"If you're ever interested I'll give you a discount." Danielle stood next to Nicola and saw where her eyes were drawn, to the angels. "I think this one would look good on you." Danielle pointed to a simple outline, barely more than wings and body, but it was sleek and small, and Nicola nodded, although she wasn't sure that she'd be brave enough to ever get one.

The little bell for the door rang again and Nicola turned round to see a familiar face. Keva – the woman from the flat next to hers. They'd spoken a few times, and Nicola had often thought about trying to be a little friendlier, since they seemed to get on quite well.

"Hi, I never imagined you'd be interested in tattoos," Keva said, and her voice was the same soft, breathless voice that sent shivers through Nicola's body.

Nicola smiled, happy that fate had made her lunchtime a little better. "I'm just visiting a friend on my lunch break."

"I didn't realise you two knew each other," Danielle said, smiling as usual.

"Yeah, we're neighbours." Nicola fidgeted with the strap of her handbag. She wasn't sure why she seemed more nervous around Keva, but every time that she saw her she felt a little self-conscious.

"We should all have dinner sometime," Danielle said, and Nicola nodded, she liked the sound of that.

"I'd like that," Keva said, angelic grin on her face as she batted her eyelashes at Nicola. "Want to watch me get inked?"

"I have to go back to work, but some other time?" Nicola couldn't help but smile at Keva as she scurried back to work, making it back with only a couple of minutes to spare.

***

Nicola was sat on the sofa at Danielle and Dani's place, waiting for Keva to show up. She sipped at her beer, it was calming and she needed that. The choice of what to wear had been a difficult one, she didn't want to show up in anything too fancy and have Danielle figure out that she was interested in Keva, but she wanted to look nice.

There was also the niggling thought that Keva might not be into women, but the short hair and the clothes seemed to suggest that. Although Nicola knew that she shouldn't judge, she hated when people assumed she was straight, but the idea of coming out at work was just too much, and she knew that being bi would only lead to people making more assumptions about her.

She was lost in her thoughts when Keva showed up and Danielle went back to the kitchen to help Dani prepare.

"How do you know Danielle?" Nicola asked, it was a nice easy question, get the conversation flowing and then she could steer it in the right direction.

"I went to uni with Dani, and when she starting dating Danielle we became friends too." Keva smiled, and Nicola was sure that she was grinning but she didn't care.

"How do you know Danielle?" Keva smirked and fluttered her eyelashes, she looked like an angel.

"We used to work together before she set up the shop, when she was just doing tattoos on the side." Nicola missed having Danielle around, she always made the office a much cheerier place. But she was so happy for her when she'd opened the shop, following her dreams and doing what she loved.

Dani came through to the living room to say that dinner was ready and Nicola followed Dani and Keva through to the kitchen. The smell of the food was wonderful and Nicola reminded herself to eat like a normal person and not the food-consuming monster that she seemed to turn into when food was around.

By her sixth piece of garlic bread, Nicola was sure that she'd failed at the eating normally thing, but no-one seemed to mind, and Dani seemed happy that all the food was being eaten.

It was easy to chat to everyone and with Danielle and Dani there, it was much easier to talk to Keva, get to know her. She already knew that she was an artist, and it didn't surprise Nicola that Keva designed all her own tattoos.

Keva was so easy going, that at the end of the night, after they'd said goodbye to Danielle and Dani, it seemed natural that Keva would invite her in for coffee, and dessert.

And even though Nicola knew that it might be actual dessert rather than sex she was offering, both were good options to Nicola.

*

"Thank you for helping me set Keva up with her neighbour, even if fate helped you quite a bit," Dani said. She was squeezed in the bath with Danielle, resting on her chest and trying not to squish her too much.

"They're cute together."

Dani moved so that Danielle's arm could wrap round her, playing with her breasts as she let her head fall back on to Danielle's shoulder. Her moans echoed off the tiles in the bathroom making her sound much louder but she didn't care.

Dani squirmed as her nipples grew hard under Danielle's talented fingers, the warm water lapping at her breasts adding to her arousal, and Danielle let her hands wander lower as she kissed the side of Dani's neck.

Danielle's fingers stroked at her clit and lips, going slowly, making Dani wait for it, watching as her body tensed and trembled as her orgasm washed over her, grin on her face as she dozed in the bath, Danielle holding her tight until the water got cold and they had to snuggle up in bed.

*

Keva bolted for the bathroom the second the door was unlocked and Nicola offered to make the coffee.

She was glad that Keva's flat was laid out exactly the same as hers, and probably everyone else in the block too. Nicola couldn't see any coffee cups but then she spotted the dishwasher and guessed that they might be in there. Which they were, along with something purple that Nicola couldn't quite figure out what it was but when she touched it, felt the material it was made of she knew.

Nicola let out a little yelp, and when she turned round she saw Keva standing there with her eyes wide.

"Damn, the internet said it was dishwasher safe." Keva shook her head and Nicola laughed, she'd never thought of putting hers in the dishwasher, although having seen the result that was probably for the best.

When Nicola had composed herself enough to stop laughing, Keva said, "It's fine, I've got spares."

_Spares? Not just one spare, but many spares…_

Nicola's mind raced and she knew where the night was heading, she ducked down to kiss Keva, soft lips pressed against hers as she heard a little gasp. Keva wrapped her arms around Nicola's shoulders, using that to lead her to the bedroom without breaking the kiss, Nicola's hands wandering to caress Keva's breasts as they stumbled through the flat.

Once they were in the bedroom Keva slipped out of her jeans and t-shirt, before lying on the bed in just her knickers. Nicola threw off her dress, leaving her in just a bra and panties, lacy and matching, although having seen Keva's disregard for bras or fancy underwear she wasn't sure if it would be appreciated.

But then she saw Keva looking her over with a look of pure lust and she was sure that they were the right choice. Nicola crawled onto the bed, kneeling over Keva as she grinned, waiting for Nicola to kiss her. She teased Keva for a while, lips hovering but never touching, blowing cold air on her nipples until they were hard and then sucking on them, the contrast of cold and hot making her moan out loud.

Keva's hands found her breasts, freeing them from the bra before playing with the nipples and Nicola lay next to her, teasing her through the moist cotton of her knickers as she whimpered in pleasure.

"Are you going to fetch your _spares_?" Nicola asked, raising an eyebrow in what she hoped was a playful way.

"Not tonight, I want to feel you."

The way Keva said it sent a shiver through Nicola's body and she watched as Keva slid her knickers off before gently tugging down Nicola's panties, giving her clit the tiniest of kisses as it was freed. She was sure that there was a wet patch and Keva's fingers trailed over lips, teasing her as she moved her body closer, wrapping her legs around Nicola's.

Their legs were intertwined and she could feel how moist Keva was as she rubbed herself against her leg while she did the same, it felt so wonderfully intimate having their bodies pressed together. Keva's soft hair rubbing against her cheek as Keva nuzzled against her, nipping at the skin of her shoulder as they moved in tandem. The familiar warmth of orgasm crept up on Nicola and when she opened her eyes she saw Keva's equally blissful look and she let out a pained moan, shuddering in pleasure as Keva gasped breathlessly, holding Nicola tight as the aftershocks of their orgasms rippled through them.

"I'm so glad that I went to visit Danielle the other day." Nicola kissed Keva on the forehead and felt her smile.

"It was a nice coincidence." Keva's smile grew, but Nicola had no idea that Dani and Danielle had set them up, and even if she had known, she would have thanked them.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
